Crazy Cats (Insane)
Crazy Cats is the ninth Crazed Cat Stage. It appears on the 27th of every month. Battleground A bunch of Squire Rels, Those Guys, Gories, Doge Darks and Gory Blacks will spawn early on, giving the player ample time to level up the Worker Cat. Once the enemy base is down to 99% HP, Crazed Titan Cat will spawn alongside a trio of Shadow Boxer Ks and take the player's cats to pound town. Strategies Strategy 1 *Lineup: Crazed Macho Cat, Crazed Wall Cat, (Macho Leg Cat), (Crazed Sexy Legs Cat), King Dragon Cat, Crazed Dragon Cat, Crazed Giraffe Cat, (Lion Cat), Jamiera Cat, True Valkyrie Cat and Crazed Bahamut Cat *Items: Sniper the Cat *Begin the battle, save money for Bahamut Cat and Valkyrie Cat, then advance to the enemy base. *When Crazed Titan Cat appears, start spamming Crazed Giraffe Cat (has good speed and more health than Lion Cat, allowing him to block the boss more effectively) and Jamiera Cat (has high health and the ability to knockback the boss). If lucky, the Shockwave won't come out often. Strategy 2 *Lineup: Eraser Cat, Crazed Wall Cat, Macho Leg Cat, Crazed Sexy Legs Cat, Paris Cat, King Dragon Cat, Crazed Dragon Cat, Holy Valkyrie Cat, Crazed Bahamut Cat, Ururun Cat *Power-up: Rich Cat (if you don't want to stall and upgrade the Worker Cat in the beginning), Cat CPU and Sniper the Cat (not necessary) *Begin battle, stall the enemies with your meatshields, Paris, Macho Leg, and/or Crazed Sexy Legs. Once you max out on money, send out everything except for Holy Valkyrie (she will rush to the front and will be killed by the boss wave) and damage the base. Once Crazed Titan appears, do not stop spawning the long-ranged attackers. Send in Eraser and Crazed Wall occasionally to protect your long-ranged attackers from the Gory Blacks and Doge Darks, but not too much as they can trigger Crazed Titan's attack due to their short range. Send in Holy Valkyrie, Bahamut and Ururun when possible. Pray that Crazed Titan does not do wave attacks too often (he will usually do around 5 at most throughout the battle). Strategy 3 (Diabolic Gao) If you are lucky enough to have Diabolic Gao, this level will be a breeze. He deals over 100k damage to Crazed Titan Cat and is immune to waves. Just spawn him at the start, protect him with meatshields and you should be set. Strategy 4 (ft. Jiangshi Cat) Lineup: Eraser Cat (30+), Crazed Macho Cat (20+), Crazed Wall Caf (20+), Jiangshi Cat (30+), Paris Cat (30+), Crazed Giraffe Cat (20+), Crazed Dragon Cat (20+), True Valkyrie Cat (True Form recommended), Crazed Bahamut Cat (30), and Ururun Cat (optional, but preferably level 30) If you have wave-immune Uber Rares, you can use them to replace the heavy hitters. Warning: You need all Treasures from Empire of Cats or it will take much longer. Recommended items: Rich Cat, Sniper the Cat and Speed Up (if you are impatient) Note: You do not need to use any items if you feel lucky enough, but it is safest to bring Sniper. In the beginning, level up the Worker Cat, and if you have a Rich Cat on, save up some money. Send out a few Crazed Wall Cats to stop the Squire Rels, and eventually the Gories and Gory Blacks. To counter-attack them, send out some Paris Cats and Jiangshi Cats, but don't send out too many Paris Cats or they will make it to the enemy base and force Crazed Titan to spawn before you are ready. Once you feel you have enough money, send out ONLY ONE of your heavy hitters (in this case either Bahamut or Ururun). Once the base is hit, you should be able to counter the Shadow Boxer Ks with the help of your Paris Cats. However, some should be allowed to hit your frontline in order to make Crazed Titan miss. Once they are taking care of, it's really only you against Crazed Titan with the Gory Blacks and Doge Darks to supply you with money. This level is based on luck, no luck, no win. Calculated with math, the Crazed Titan will do a wave attack every 6-7 hits. If your luck is good, you are only gonna get hit by a few wave attacks, making the level a lot easier. If your luck is bad, you're gonna get pummeled by waves. This is where Crazed Giraffe and Jiangshi Cat come into play. If Crazed Titan performs a wave attack, all the Jiangshi behind that haven't had their ability triggered will cause them to survive it and provide cover for your backline attackers. If you doubt you will be able to meatshield back to the Titan, send out Crazed Giraffe to stall him for a short time. However, Crazed Titan might perform ANOTHER wave attack by hitting the Crazed Giraffe, so use him only when necessary. Also send out all of your meatshields after hitting the base (duh). If you have Crazed Dragon, Bahamut, and Ururun all level 30 (Crazed Dragon at 20), they should be able to take one hit from a wave attack, but die if hit by another wave (although Bahamut and Ururun shouldn't be killed by the Gory Blacks or Doge Darks if they only hit once, but will die if hit multiple times). Crazed Dragon shouldn't be spammed as much as Paris Cat, as Paris Cat will provide the AOE to clear the Gory Blacks. Try to send out Ururun when Bahamut dies, and vice-versa. That way, Bahamut Cat/Ururun Cat will hopefully recharge once one or the other dies. If you are using Valkyrie Cat, you can send her out if you think you have enough funds to afford her. Make sure that you have enough money to meatshield spam as well as spawn a Bahamut Cat/Ururun Cat when needed. If you don't have Crazed Dragon, you can use the original Dragon Cat as a substitute (though the Crazed version is preferred as King Dragon Cat at level 20+10 will get one-shot killed by the wave attack. However, if leveled higher, he can survive a hit or two.). As stated above, if you have a wave-immune Uber such as Shadow Gao or Anubis the Protector, use them, but keep in mind they won't be knocked back by the wave attack, causing minions to be unable to protect them for a short time and leave them open (Crazed Giraffe Cat becomes much more handy in this situation). Strategy 5 Lineup: Crazed Macho Cat, Crazed Tank Cat, Macho Leg Cat, Crazed Whale Cat, Crazed Dragon Cat, King Dragon Cat, Crazed Bahamut Cat, (Area Attacker) Items: Sniper the Cat, Rich Cat DO NOT BRING ERASER, MOHAWK, OR CRAZED SEXY LEGS. When you start the stage, wait until you have 3000¢ (by then the Gory Black will run towards your base) and spawn both Dragons. After Gory Black is knocked back, spawn 6-7 of both Crazed Tank and Crazed Macho. After defeating the Gories, spawn only Crazed Tanks slowly. Spawn Bahamut and collect money while also stacking the Dragons and Macho Legs. Soon, you would be at the base. When the Shadow Boxer Ks come face-to-face with your troops, fire the Cat Cannon and let Dragons/Macho Legs kill it (Crazed Titan hasn't approached yet). This prevents Bahamut from attacking the SBKs/possibly even missing the SBKs. Right after the boss spawns, deploy Crazed Tanks and Crazed Machos until Crazed Titan reaches your units and starts to attack. (Important Part) (ONLY USE TANK FORM OF CRAZED TANK CAT FOR IMPORTANT ISSUES. At this point, Gory Blacks will spawn at a slow rate. Please be aware that they are not going to kill the Dragons since Dragons have high health and would just knockback the ranged attackers. Every time Crazed Titan starts charging attacks, spawn one Crazed Tank and one Crazed Macho. This causes the Titan (who typically has a Gory Black at his side) to miss almost all his attacks. When the Titan charges an attack (directed at Crazed Macho Cat), the cat will be killed by Gory Black, due to his low health, and Crazed Titan will miss. By then, Crazed Tank would arrive. It'll survive a few hits from Gory Black before being killed, BUT, the Crazed Titan will reach the tank at this point and start charging again. While doing this, continue spawning Dragons/Macho Legs/Bahamut when possible. When the Crazed Titan is knocked back, reaches your cat units again and starts charging, fire the Cat Cannon to interrupt the attack so the above strategy of meatshield spawning will work.(Otherwise, the speed of the two meatshields would be unbalanced and might trigger Crazed Titan's shockwave, or it might harm Bahamut/the other damage dealers.) Takes about 10 minutes/more. Be aware that, IF the wave attack comes out, spawn a fast unit (Crazed Giraffe?) immediately if the Crazed Titan is at the enemy's half of the battlefield. If he is close to your base, spawn him right after shockwave. Crazed Whale Cat can be used to balance the meatshielding IF it is unbalanced. Strategy 6 (ft. Guardian Gamereon and Tesalan Pasalan) Lineup: Crazed Macho Cat, Crazed Wall Cat, Samba Cat, Wall Cat, Paris Cat, Cameraman Cat, Dragon Cat, Crazed Bahamut Cat, Tesalan Pasalan, Guardian Gamereon Items: Sniper the Cat (almost needed), Rich Cat (optional), Speed Up (optional) Start off by saving money and spawning some Parises and Cameramen to kill the Gories and Gory Blacks, then level up the Worker Cat to level 8 (if you aren't using rich cat), then let the Gories and Gory Blacks kill all your troops, then spam everything. (Do not use Cat CPU got this as it may waste money or the Cat Cannon.) When Crazed Titan Cat spawns, fire the Cat Cannon and just keep spamming until you win the match. Guardian Gamereon will be able to tank the damage from Crazed Titan Cat's wave attacks. If you are lucky, Crazed Titan Cat won't perform too many wave attacks and you will win because your Tesalan Pasalan will survive. Once you kill Crazed Titan Cat, all you have to do is destroy the base. If you lose, use a continue if you got the boss to 35% HP or below. Congratulations, you've got yourself a Crazed Titan Cat! Strategy 7 (cheese) (feat. Warlock and Pierre and Ganglion) (theory) This strategy has yet to be tested, so as of now this may or may not work. It's being based off of the author's past experience with Crazed Tank Cat, as his method of spawning is the same as the Crazed Titan Cat. Lineup: Crazed Macho Cat, Macho Cat, Moneko, Neneko, Seafarer Cat, Crazed Giraffe Cat, Holy Valkyrie Cat, Crazed Bahamut Cat, Ganglion the Ancient, Warlock and Pierre A few things to note: # Warlock and Pierre are at Level 30. # Moneko and Neneko are only used for the Sister Act Combo. # Ganglion is used for his massive AOE and speed. # Seafarer Cat does not need to be used at all except as a mediocre replacement for Paris Cat. Essentially, you want to save up as much money as you can and stack two Warlocks and Pierres. Once you've done so, start spamming both Macho Cats (and the occasional Crazed Giraffe Cat) and wait for the Crazed Titan's boss shockwave when he spawns. (You might also want to spawn Holy Valkyrie, since she has a chance to freeze the Crazed Titan.) It is EXTREMELY recommended that you use Cat Cannon as soon as the boss spawns, and as it fires send out Ganglion to finish off the base with his AOE. If this doesn't work the first time, manually force-quit the game before your base is destroyed and try again. Strategy 8(RNG and ranged cat stack) *Lineup: Crazed Macho Cat, Eraser Cat, Jiagnshi Cat, Ramen Cat, Paris Cat, Macho Leg Car, King Dragon Cat, Crazed Bahamut Cat and any desired hard-hitting Uber Rares *Items: Rich Cat, Sniper the Cat For overall level: Spam meatshields and ranged attackers and pray that titan doesn't do any wave attacks. Strategy 9 (ft. Power Driller Cat and Kasa Jizo) *Lineup: Mohawk Cat: lv 20+10; Eraser Cat: lv 20+10; Paris Cat: lv 40; Kasa Jizo: lv 17; Power Driller Cat: lv 14; King Dragon Cat: lv 30; Wargod Masamune (for Black peons): lv 17 optional; Crazed Bahamut Cat: lv 28; Octopus Cat: lv 36; Jamiera Cat: lv 34 *Items: Sniper, Rich Cat (not required) For the first 3 Squire Rels, only 2~3 Erasers will do. Save up money for the Black enemies and spawn Bahamut as soon as possible. When done, Gory and Gory Black will spawn, Doge Dark and more Gories and Gory Black will spawn as the battle progresses. When the enemy base is hit, the boss will spawn with some Shadow Boxer Ks. Crazed Titan is strong but Shadow Boxers do stop spawning. As soon the Titan hits, make sure to have at least one Octopus nears him, so it can negate the wave. King Dragons and Parises are the main attackers. If you are lucky, Bahamut can stay alive. Put out meatshields in permanence until he dies. If he gets too close, Sniper the Cat will take care of him. Power Driller Cat is used for weakening him to ~10%, which allows Octopus Cat to occasionally survive an extra hit. Repeat the meatshield, Paris, Dragon and Octopus Spam. Sniper help and victory is yours at 90%, so be sure to have 60 Cat Food. strategy 10 not recommended at all line up mohawk cat (20+21) eraser cat (20+26) crazed macho (15) crazed wall (20) cyborg(40) king dragon (20+24) jamiera cat (20+32) ururun cat (17) crazed ufo (10) any high dps cats I used super galaxy cosmo level 15 just luck out if you have higher level and good luck you will beat it but for me about 4 wave attacks and hit about 1000 cats if you get wave attacked you are screwed just stall everything before titan saving up money I recommend using cyborg and duel walls then stack up cyborgs AFTER max money also bring sniper do NOT bring rich cat that will slow down how many you stack turn off sniper instantly stall until you have max money ONLY have 1 cyborg cat 2 eraser and 4 crazed walls when you have max money stack up dragons and super galaxy cosmo if it is anything else don't and stack cyborgs instead and constantly spam all 4 meatshields and after about half way to the base spawn ururun and spam crazed ufo until shadow boxer k is dead then spam ufo less when you hit the base activate sniper and add whatever you can when you can except ufo but still spawn ufo every about 10 seconds now prey to RNGesus if crazed titan gets a shockwave it will hurt your army a lot and if and when he is about 3/4 of the way to your base spam everything do everything in your power to beat this thing if he destroys the base do not continue if his health is above 20% also no cat cpu please no cat cpu I hope this helps at least 1 person also if your high dps cat does not outrange crazed titan don't use it though if you have diabolic gao this will not be hard just same start just with diabolic gao but if it is mighty gao then it will not be as useful but will help. Walkthroughs Reference *http://battlecats-db.com/stage/s01025-01.html Category:Crazed Cat Stages